he dosent know
by maylu3003
Summary: naraku is pregnant, and the bad thing is he dosnet know who the father is, set in modern time, ?xnaraku, yaoi in later chapters, mpreg, some swearing
1. Life of a preg hanyou

hehe, first off i wanna say this is is my first story on . i will say that this is going to be OOC im not very good with it lol. i also wanna say sorry if i misspelled anything. i really dont like openoffice much . i liked microsoft alot better. but anyway hope u enjoy my story :3

* * *

*beep beep beep beep beep*

…_......._

*beep beep beep beep beep*

_god....i dont want to get up right now...._

naraku then rolled over and placed the pillow his head rested on ontop of his head. But still he heard the beeping of his alarm clock.

_Mmm......._

he started to get upset with the dam thing, why did kagura think he needed a dam thing like that hell never know. Naraku reluctantly rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes slightly. A bit of sunlight came in and he shut them again.

He forgot to close the black out curtain again

*beep beep beep beep beep*

now he was pissed, he placed his hand on the alarm clock and picked it up off its nightstand. He moved over to the edge of the stand and just droped it. Turing it off and breaking it at the same time.

_Finally.....peace....._

but it didnt last for long, his cell then started ringing,

_fuck!!!_

he forgot to put it on silent before going to bed. Heh. It seemed like he forgot a lot of stuff before going to bed. Naraku reached over for his cell and opendd it, it was a message from kagura,

naraku, get ur ass out of bed now

_dam women...who dose she think she is, telling me what to fucken do..._

he slamed the cell shut and put it back into place. Naraku threw the sheets back and swong his legs over the bed. Once hes feet was in contact with he hard cold wood floor he slowly sat up

…_.i need to pee...._

and waddled off into the bathroom. He turned the light on and over to the toilet where he pulled his night sweat pants down and began to pee into the toilet.

When done, he washed his hands and face, and while he was there he brushed his hair, though it didnt help much since he had the worlds curliest hair that always got messed up as soon as wind blew.

He padded off into the kitchen, he grabed a tea bag and the small tea pot, already full with water and sitting on the stove, waiting to be heated. Once he dipped in the small tea bags he went over to the fridge to get milk, as he did so he noticed a small white memo pad on the counter next to the fridge.

…_....i dont remember writing on that last night?_

He picked it up and read it,

_kagura...._

the memo read

naraku-

I wanted to remind you of ur appointment with the doctors office today, but you was asleep, also hakudoshi has a cold and I need you to pick up his prescription after ur doctors visit

-kagura

he ripped off the note and crumbled it in his hand and lazily threw it into the trash, score. He took the milk and placed it on the dinner table and worked on getting his bagels cooked. While all that was going on, he waddled back into his bed room and got ready for the battle of putting his clothes on. He first put on his under shirt, then a long sleeved white shirt over that and thin a short green sleeved shirt over that. Finally he grabed his sweat shirt and put that on over everything eles. Naraku reached for his long black jean that, surprisingly, still fit him, even after his hips had grown about an inch or 2. but this here was his true battle. Getting his pants on wasnt so hard at first, but as he got bigger it became a challenge then turned into a battle to get them on at the shortes time possible. But today he tried a different method to getting them on. He rolled the pants legs up and placed them on the floor next to his bed. He placed his feet into he legs and reached down to pull them up, well thatwould have worked like 3 months ago. But right now it didnt, his massive belly got into the way. And he was only like an inch away from them too

"dam...belly of mine!" after a series of grunts and groans and finally wont the battle and got his pants on. Once he button and zipped them up he rolled down the legs and checked himself in the mirror, he didnt know why he did that everyday. He always looked the same, a some what average sized body with a huge hunk of mass sticking out from him. He sighed and pulled the layes of shirts he had on down. He sliped his socks on a fast as possible and put his shoes on, as soon as he got done he heard the whistling of the kettle in the kitchen, telling him that the tea was ready for drinking. As he entered the kitchen, right on time, the bagels poped out of the toaster. He placed the plate of bagels and the kettle on the dinner table and spread some strawberry butter onto his food. As he ate he listen to the small radio on his table, he never really liked watching tv in the mornings, so radios were better for him when it came to the news. He chewed on his bagel and poured a quarter of milk into his cup then poured his green tea to fill the rest. He hated milk, never liked the taste of it, but from the last doctor visit he seemed he needed to drink more of it get the nourishment his baby needed. Luckly the taste of green tea knocked out the taste of the milk by a little, so he drank it with his tea every morning before going to work. He looked out threw his living/kitchen room window over to the other apartment across the street. He looked into a window and saw a fimiler black head bobing in and out of the window. Kagome must have been late for collage this morning. She was going back and forth from what seemed to be the bedroom to the other side of it. Then finally she turned the light out and left. Naraku sighed and finished off his bagel and at the other one. Once he was finished with both bagel and tea, he put the milk back up and cleaned up his little mess he had made with the milk.

He grabed his bag off the leather chair it always sat in and opened the door, when he did he had almost ran into something white. He took a sharp intake of breath and looked down. It was kanna, she just stood there looking straight ahead, which was narakus legs. She was dressed up in her school uniform and had her rainbow backpack, seeing her with color was always strange, but it was how school had them dress. Naraku let out his held breath and sighed

"kanna...what are you doing here..."

she only blinked and slowly looked up at him "i thought I would be easier for you if I just walked over to you instead of you to us"

once again naraku sighed "kanna, I appreciate the kindness, but you cant just walk over here like that, the street is dangerous and little....girls should walk over alone"

"i wasnt alone, I used the walkway to get here"

he rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. "with people you know kanna, not strangers" he said as he locked his apartment door. she nodded and followed him down the hallway to the elevator down to the first floor and out to the cold freezing air to the car parking lot.

Naraku was a teacher over that the DMS, Dennis middle school, he taught all 6 7th and 8th grade history. Kanna was in the 6th grade while hakudoshi was in the 5th, because of his behavior last year he was held back and repeated the 5th grade. Both kanna and hakudoshi lived with kagura over in the apartment across the street. Kagura ran a fashion show in the busies part of the city, but since her boss hired new workers, she only had to work 3 days a week, and when she wasnt doing that she worked a women defensive class 3 blocks away. Both inuyasha and kagome lived 2 levels up from her. They both went to collage, kagome wanted to be a chef while inuyasha studied for a job in welding. Sesshomaru, jaken, rin, and kouga lived in a big fancy apartment all the way on the other side of town. Rin went to the same elementary as hakudoshi did. Sesshomaru was also a teacher over at DMS as a 7th grade math teacher. Jaken stayed home, he use to have a job, what that was naraku didnt know but did know he got fired and stayed home cleaning and such. Kouga on the other hand was a mystery, and frankly naraku could care less on what he did for a living to even afford to live in that apartment just down the hall from sesshomaru.

Naraku parked in the teacher parking area and gathered his stuff from the back steat. Kanna got her backpack and walked across the small street to the school. Naraku walked straight to the check in and then to his classroom. He put his bag into the computer chair and gathered his papers for class. He wrote some things on the borad and made some copys of notes he had left out by mistake. When he finally was organized, he moved his bad and ploped down into his chair. He sighed and rested a hand on his 7th month belly and just rubed it. He was a bit surprised that he hadent felt his baby move at all this morning, normaly it always protest during his battle with his pants and every-so often his socks. He just looked at it and patted the top of his stomach "sleeping in today are we?" he gave it a few rubs and his hand traveled to the bottom of his belly, he pushed down on it in a few spots. Seeing if he could get a reaction out of the little one. But still nothing. Just a small bit of movement from it but no kicking or such.

An hour later the bell rang and his class was soon filled with students. He had the papers passed out and did his normal routine and lectures for the day. At 3rd block. Kanna came in and sat as close as she could to narakus desk. He watched her take her seat and look straight forward, ready for class to begin. He didnt know why but ever since he had gotten pregnant, kanna seemed to be more attatched to him then usuall. He never thought much about it and shruged it off, once all the kids where in he had kanna pass out the papers, he later announced that he would be leaving early for an appointment he had, all the kids groaned and awed, manly cause there sub had just walked in and she wasnt a very good one wither. As naraku packed his stuff kanna walked over to him and tuged on his shirt.

"hmm?" he looked down at kanna

"...how will I get home then..."

"i will be back at the end of school, you just go to the teachers parking lot and ill be waiting for you, k?"

she nodded and took her seat. Naraku gave his instructions to the sub and he was off.

When he got to the doctors office he had to wait about 15 minutes, a nurse came out and called his name and escorted him to the doctors room where he was going to be examined. He sat down on the examining bed and just waited. Lord knows how long he was gonna wait now, after a while he started to get hot. Unlike the school, it was very warm and toasty in the room, he had to take off his sweater, as he pulled an arm out the doctor walked in, she smiled at him and he just blushed a bit. Feeling like he was being walked in on while changing. The doctor took her seat to the small table in the corner and wrote some stuff down "well its nice to see that your finally getting comfy with being here" she giggled. Naraku just took the rest of the sweater off and the blush slowly went away. The doctor stood up and walked over to him "ready to be weighed?" "when am I ever..." he said plainly. She just smiled at him and walked naraku down to a room that had the scale in it. He removed his shoes and steped onto the scale. Now the 'fun' part, finding out how much he weighed now. Last time he weighed about 105, yea yea, he knew it wasnt much but he didnt like how much he had gained. As the doctor moved the small blocks on the scale she frowned at the final weight. Naraku looked at her then to the scale. 110. well he only gained like another 5 pounds. He steped off the scale and they walked down to another room where he was going to get an ultrasound. When they entered the doctor closed the door and patted the small bed "i need you to sit here and lift up your shirt naraku" he nodded and did so. He layed down and got comfortable, then lifted all 3 layers of shirts he wore. The doctor came over with the small monitor that held the cold ass gel and the prob that was going to be touching him. She first examined narakus stomach before doing the ultrasound. She placed both hands on either side of his belly and pressed down "so have you been drinking the milk like I asked?"

"yes, I drink it every morning, I mix it in with my tea so I wont have to taste the nasty stuff" she chuckled and nodded

"thats good" she shifted her hands to the top and bottom of his belly and pressed down on that, earning a grunt from naraku

"did it move?" he nodded "yea, thankfully nothing important is in my organs" she laughed a bit and went over to monitor and got the gel ready "have you been eating a lot?" he shruged "i guess so, I eat three meals a day" she nodded and put the gel on the prob "ok ready?" he rolled his eyes "when am I ever ready?" she smiled and shruged, placing the cold as hell gel on his belly, he shivered griped on to the sides of the bed till he got use to the coldness. She pressed a button on the monitor and a picture came up. Naraku couldnt see the monitor but he did hear the small heartbeat that came from it.

"well all is well in there, all arms and legs are present. Its organs are developing well, you sure you dont wanna know the gender? I can still see it"

she asked him that every time he came in for a checkup. And always said now but lately kagura had been bugging him about how he should have done it, so she could get some nice clothes for the dear. He sighed and rubed his forehead "fine, only cause I got a daughter that wont get off my back about it" she smiled at him and looked back into the monitor. She moved the prob to a different location and stayed there for a bit "by the looks of it, its a baby girl" she smiled down at him. Naraku blinked "a girl?" she nodded "yes, a healthy baby girl" he nodded and rubed an index finger on the top of his belly. After that she rubed the gel off his belly, naraku went to pull his shirt down but was stoped "if you dont mind I need to take off your shirt so I can have a look at your chest. He just blinked "ok..." he took all three layers off at once. The doctor came back over and looked at his chest. She placed a hand on it and felt both of them. Naraku just looked at her

…_.i have the strangest feeling im being molested...._

after a bit she took her hands away "ok, you may but your shirt...shirt_**s **_back on." she rolled the monitor away while he got dressed. She walked him back down to the room and jolted down a few notes, as she did, naraku placed his hands on his belly and rubed, after the feeling episode he went threw the baby had become active.

_Well at least your moving now..._

after her note taking she looked at naraku "now naraku, after looking at your weight gaining from last month to today, you only gain 5 pounds" he nodded "so what I would like you to do is gain a bit more then that, your not dangriously underweight for being pregnant...well by female standreds, but would like you to gain atleast 120 or 130 pounds."she continured. Naraku blinked "but, I dont want to gain to much weight" she nodded "i understand, but you need to gain more if you wish to carry to due date" he sighed and looked down to his sweater. She got out a piece of paper and jolted something eles down and handed it to naraku. He took it and looked "...a prescription?.." she nodded "i know most pregnant males do not wish to do so, but I would like you to start producing some milk, manly cause I see it better then baby formulas" naraku took a sharp intake of breath and glared at her "u want me to grow boobs!?" she chuckled behind her hand and nodded "yes I do, now look, its not permanent. After you'v weened the baby off and stop taking the pills it will disappear like fat" he growled a bit and stuffed the note into his pocket. After he put his sweater back on he left. He drove to a pharmacist to get both his pills and hakudoshis. When he got both he looked at the clock hanging in the building

_just 2 more hours then ill go get kanna_

he went back to his apartment to put his bag away then walked over to the apartment on the other side to see hakudoshi. He went up to the 4th floor and to kaguras apartment number. He knocked on the door and hakudoshi opened it. He had a red nose and a wraped up in a jacket, sweater, and a heavy sheet from the hall closet. "i got your medicen" he nodded and steped aside to let naraku in "about time *sniifffle* I thought I was never gonna get that stuff" he walked over to the couch and layed back down to how he was before naraku started knocking. Naraku went to the kitchen and fixed hakudoshi some orange juice and got his pill "here, put this in your mouth and drink the orange juice, but dont bite the pill" hakudoshi sat up and took the pill and cup. He poped it into his mouth and drank the orange juice. Naraku put his had to his forehead to feel his temperature, he was very hot, and the layers of clothing wasnt gonna help him much "look, take off this jaket and sweater, are you wearing any normal clothing at all?" he moved the covers from off hakudoshi and unbuttoned his jacket "no *sniffle*" naraku sighed and took off his jacket and sweater. He went to hakudoshis room and dug around for a simple t-shirt. He went back to the living room and put it on him "all you need is this shirt and cover, you dont need to look like a freaken eskimo" hakudoshi nodded "..ahhh....ahh..." he started to scrunch up his face 'ahhhchooo!!" long slimy snot shot out of his nose and into his hand "*sniiiiffff*" naraku shivered "hakudoshi!" he got him a box of tissue and gave him a few. He took it and blew his nose. "your not suppose to hold it all in you dumbo. Your suppose to blow into a napkin or something" naraku scolded him. But he nodded and threw the used tissue into the small basket beside the couch.

* * *

a/n: well thats it for right now. the next chapter should be long, so tell me how it was, but please dont be mean in the review . i really hate rudness


	2. monsters arint real

For a past hour all naraku did was sit and watch tv with hakudoshi, he fell asleep once but woke up to find hakudoshi sleeping. While watching tv he felt his little girl kicking and moving about. He looked down to his now active belly and patted it, then he heard his stomach growling. Thats right, he hadnt had lunch yet, he looked over to hakudoshi and thought about waking him up and asking if kagura had anything laying around. But he decided not to wake the sleeping boy and got up. He ventured to the kitchen and looked around for something, anything he could atleast munch on. He searched the cabinets, the fridge, even the ice box, but nothing. He sighed and leaned against a counter and looked down at his stomach "i may have to go out and get something then, I know I dont got anything at home..." he got up and went back into the living room, hakudoshi was still sleeping. He went over to him and shook him "hakudoshi.." he stirred some and looked up at naraku. "im going to get something to eat then get kanna, do you want me to get anything for you?" he shook his head and snuggled back into the pillow. Naraku nodded and grabed his bag. He locked the door behind him and went to a fast food place. He drove down a street that had fast food buileds down it. No McDonalds. No sonic...well maybe. No burger king. And hell no to crystals. He drove down to the end of the road and made a u-turn at an empty parking lot. He went back to sonic and got a double pattie and 3 tots, he know kanna would want one too. When the girl gave him his food he drove back to DMS and parked into the teachers parking lot, waiting for kanna. There was only like 44 minutes left. While he waited he stuffed his face and ate the 2 tots. By the time he had gotten finished with this second tots the bell rang and kids came pouring out of the school. Naraku looked around for a white head with flowers on it. And sure enough, there was kanna walking down a side walk towards him. When she entered the car she noticed the empty sonic bags in the back seat and a small thing of tots in narakus hand "i got you some tots?", she crawled in, buckled up, and took the tots from naraku and began eating them. "thank you daddy" naraku nodded and pulled out of the parking space and headed back to kaguras apartment.

Once naraku had droped kanna off at kaguras door he went back to his apartment. But when he got there he noticed kagome coming down the stairs next to the elevator. She looked up and waved to him "hey naraku! I was looking for you" he raised an eye brow "you are?" she nodded and handed him some kinda book. It had baby stuff on the cover

…_.what the hell..._

kagome smiled at him, "I got this at the store for you. Kagrua said you havent done anything yet for the babys room so I thought I would get you something that would give you ideas you know" naraku just looked at the book with an eye brow twiching

"...thanks.... you shouldnt have...." kagome nodded, still smiling "well ill see you tomorrow at the party ok? Bye!"

and off she was

"..wait! What party!!" too late she was gone like yesterdays cereal bar. Narakus arm just droped to his side while sighing. The elevator door opened and he walked in.

once he was finally home he got comfortable, he removed his sweater, and changed into his night sweat pants. He fliped the tv on and watched a few shows. Well there was nothing good on tonight, his discovery health channel was out, for the 4th time this week. He got up and went to check on his dirty clothes pile he had going on in his storage room. He fliped on the light and saw it was getting big, he scratched the back of his head and looked around in the little room. It was a bit small for a babys room. And there was no way he was gonna put a baby in a room that was cold all year around and where the heater refused to go to. He got a trash bag and filled it up with his dirty clothes and decided to go down stairs to the laundry room. When he got there there was a huge sign on the door that read "out of order" he grunted and put his hand to his face. It looked like he would have to go down town now.

He got his car keys, a jacket, that no longer zipped up thanks to his growing stomach, and some warmer shoes on. He drove about a block down to a laundry matt[1] and got his change ready. Naraku loaded up a washing machine and leaned back on an unused dryer and watch. A women and child walked in and took a washing machine on the other side of the room. The little girl that was with the women looked around and decided to explore the new area she never seen before. As she did she noticed naraku, just standing there watching his clothes get clean. But what got her interest was his belly. While her mom was busy loading about 2 washers full of there clothes. She went down to naraku to get a closer view.

Naraku, just stood there minding his own business when all of the sudden he heard a small "hi". He blinked and looked around, when he didnt see anyone he looked down and saw a cute little girl, wraped warmly in her fluffy pink jacket with mittens to match. She had even brown hair that went to her shoulders, naraku blinked for a sec and looked around. Not knowing her mother was on the other side of the room, right behind him. "….hello". The little girl smiled up at him and looked at the clothes washing "are you here to wash your clothes too?" naraku nodded "me and mommy are too. Our washer broke after my big brother eft the remote to the tv in his back pocket" naraku just smiled at her "did he now" she nodded "we was going to go to our aunties house, but she wasnt home, so me and mommy came here to wash them, mommy dosent ike pupic paces cause she thinks there dirty" naraku nodded, he can agree to that. The little girl looked at his belly and to him "why is your bewwy so big?" naraku looked down at her again and blushed "...well..." he tried to hide it but his jacket was to small to fit around that round thing. He layed a hand on top of it and stared at I for a bit "well....theres a baby in it...." he didnt wanna just lie like that to a little kid, though that probably was the best and smartest thing to do. But it was too late, he said what he said and he couldnt take that back. The little girl blinked and looked at his belly once again "a baby...how did it get in there?" great, he just dug his own grave

"...it grew in there"

"it gruw?" he nodded

"i thought babys came from the big bird whit the wong neck"

"well some do and some ….dont..." this was getting tough, he needed to find a way out of it or something

"oh....can I feww your bewwy?" she ask, tilting her head. Naraku just couldnt say no to her. Not with how cute she was looking right now. He sighed and rubed the side of his head "...s-sure" the little girl smiled up at him and got closer while naraku bent down so she could feel. When he was down as far as he was gonna go she placed her little hands on his massive stomach. She giggled and rubed it "its so big" naraku nodded, having a blush on his face now. The little girl rubed more till she felt something hit her hand from with in his stomach, she gasped and looked up at him "what was that?", that boosted up his blushing by 5 points "...t-thats the baby in my stomach, she says hi to you" the girl giggled and patted his belly "hi baby~" naraku just looked up and watched his clothes slosh around in the machine while the little girl continued to rub and pat his hard belly. After a bit the women behind him started calling her name "samantha~ samantha sweete~~" the girl looked up "comming mommy" she looked to naraku and smiled "bye mister" she scurried off to her mother and stayed there for the rest to the time being there. Naraku stood back up with a grunt and sighed

_that was close...and man your getting heavy_

he rubed the side of his belly and breathed some. Trying to stand up took a great effort so he had to steady his breathing. After about an houre and 2 minutes of being there. His clothes were done and he placed them all back into the black bag and left.

Back at home, he folded his clothes and put them back into his drawers. Just then his cell rang again. He turned to his bag that layed in the leather comforter and dug around till he found his cell. It was kagura again. He rolled his eyes and picked it up

"yes kagura?"

"about time you picked up. I been calling you for an hour now"

"sorry, I had to wash clothes and didnt take my cell with me....what do you want..."

"i wanted to ask you if you got anything for the party tomorrow" again with the party thing

"what 'party'?"

he heard a grunt on the other end "the one for inuyasha and kagomes anniversary, they been married for 3 years now" he rolled his eyes

"let me guess, you didnt get anything did you?"

"no I didnt, I didnt know anything about a party till I met kagome over here and handed me a book on baby supplies shit"

kagura sighed "okok, fine. Ill go get something and say you bought it, alright?" he nodded

"fine, what eles am I suppose to get?"

"well your going to have to bring some drinks, that is if your up to it after school" he nodded again

"ill see what I can do" kagura nodded and said good bye but stoped when kanna took the phone from her

"daddy?" naraku blinked

"...yyyes kanna?" this was a bit strange, hes never once talked to her over any phone before

"c.....can I stay at your house tonight..." naraku blinked, what brought this all on

"uhh sure sweety...just get your bed clothes and school clothes packed and ill be over in a bit" but he heard kagura say shell do it. He shruged and said good bye and just waited.

About 20 minutes later kagura showed up with kanna and her back pack for tomorrow. He placed it next to his bag on the comforter and showed kanna to his room. It was about bed time anyway. Kanna went into his bathroom and changed while naraku turned the tv and lights out in the living/kitchen room. He closed the blinds this time and put his phone on silent. He didnt need the dam clock. He could wake up on his own or not kanna would do it.

He layed down in the bed and looked up as kanna scurried over to the bed and climbed in. the bed was really made for only one person. But kanna was still little so she would still fit. Naraku turned off the lamp and got comfortable. Not long after that he looked down at kanna "...kanna?"

"yes daddy?' she hadnt gone to sleep yet.

"why did you want to sleep here with me for?" it took a while but kanna answered him

"i was scared last night" this got his attention, it was rare that kanna got scared over ANYTHING.

"scared? What scared you so bad that you cant sleep in your own bed?"

"i......mmm" she didnt wanna answer. She snuggled up close to him and burried her face into the side of his chest, he blinked for a bit and rubed kannas head

"its ok kanna, you can tell me..."

"i saw something scary in kaguras room and last nighti though it was in my closet, I couldnt sleep" she mummbled from the side his chest. He sighed and kissed her head

"kanna, theres no monsters, or demons that would want to live in your closet, its too small for a demon to live it, and I think a monster would be scared at all the plain white clothing you got in there"

"... why would they be scared of that?"

"cause monsters like the dark, so seeing white in there would make it feel like there was some light in it and drive them away" no, that wasnt true, but he would say anything to make kanna feel better." kanna nodded and wraped a small arm over his chest and grabed the fabric underneath. He smiled and kissed the top of her head and wrap an arm around her "night kanna"

"night daddy"

* * *

a/n: 1. laundry matt: i dont know the real name for it, iv always called it that since i as little so sorry if its wrong XD


	3. party time

warning smex is in here lol

* * *

in the morning naraku got a very rude awakening, apparently his little girl was ready to get up. To bad he couldnt say the same thing. He moaned and rolled over 5 different times. Trying hard not to roll over kanna or roll her out of his bed. He finally admitted defeat and got his butt out of the bed, he scooted out of the bed as softly and quietly as possible. Holding in all his grunts and groans. When he got out with out waking kanna he went over to his curtains and opened them. He saw the sunrise but it was barely up. He went to his cell and checked the time. It was only 5 in the morning.

_God, and you couldnt sleep for another 2 hours?_

He patted his belly with both hands and rubed it. He went off to the bathroom quickly, while he was there he brushed his messy hair. It needed a good wash but he didnt want to take a shower right now, too bad he was pregnant. If he didnt have this huge belly he'd be able to put his head in the sink and and wash it. But needless to say, that wouldnt be possible right now. So he snuck back out and grabed some new clothes and went back in. all done without waking kanna. He ran some hot water while he got undressed. Since he was sharing a bed with kanna he had slept with a shirt on, he took it off along with his undershirt that he had forgotten to take off. He threw them into a pile in the corner and looked into the mirror hanging on his door. He ran his hands over the stretched skin and felt all the small lumps caused by his restless baby. He looked at himself form the sighed and put his hands on his back. He sure did come a far way with it. It only felt like a few weeks ago he was only 3 months. Now he was 7 and in 2 more weeks he'd be 8, with still nothing on his baby room. He had given it a lot of though about moving into a REAL home and not some apartment complex. But with the income he was getting as a teacher that would never happen. His rent on the apartment was about half of what he made as a teacher, then there was the groceries, the clothes he needed for his ever growing figure, and money to give to kagura to help take care of kanna and hakudoshi. He sighed, always thinking about moving was such a pleasant idea, but when it came to HOW he was going to do that shattered all those happy memories.

He remembered when he, kanna, hakudoshi and kagura use to live in a house, but he lost his job as a collage teacher and was reduce to teaching middle school kids. When that happened they had to move into the city to be closer to his work and rented 2 separate apartments cause they couldnt fine one big enough to fit them all in just one. The plan was to live side by side in the apartment naraku was in right now. But some jackass took the one next door that kagura was to get. He paid a handsome fee to get that one room, and he only shows up once a month in it. Oh how naraku wanted to punch his lights out. But luckily kagura found one available on the other side of the street. He was happy but not as happy as he wished. Every so often kanna and hakudoshi would stay with him for a month then kagura got them for a month. It went on like that for a year till naraku found out he was with child.

It was the night of his birthday, kagome and kagura thought he needed a little fun time since he was so busy with grading papers and watching kanna and hakudoshi. So they decided to take him to a bar. Inuyasha, kagura, kagome, surprisingly sesshomaru, and then there was koga. They had a few drinks and played a few drinking games. Some time around 11:30 naraku was torn up, his words sloshed around just like his vision did, the last thing he remembered was a drinking game agents a heavily drunk inuyasha and a tipsy kouga. After that everything blacked out. When he woke up he was in this lavishing hotel. It was one of those fancy high priced ones too. Naraku was in such a shock that it wasnt HIS place, he quickly got his clothes on and left, never turning back and hoping to forget that day. But it wasnt meant to be, about a month later he found out he was pregnant. Everything just started spinning. How was he gonna take care of a baby when he could barely take care of himself and 3 other kids[1] things kinda went down hill for a while, then kagura said she would take care of kanna and hakudoshi, leaving him just to take care of himself and a baby. He wasnt happy about that, he didnt get to see his own kids everyother month. And he felt like he was losing his relation ship with them. But when ever he did manage to get alone time with them they reassured him that he wasnt losing anything from them. He was happy about that beyond belief.

But now he was worried about space, he wasnt gonna put the baby in the storage room, what kinda father would that make him? He needed more space, but didnt know where to look. With the money he made he wouldnt be able to afford a 2 bed room apartment, just one bed room. He sighed deeply and lazily draged his fingers over his belly. He could feel a foot pressing right under his fingers. He smiled and taped on it. It moved over and stayed like that for a few seconds then disappeared. He ran some cold water next then when it was right he turned on the shower head and got in. it felt so good. Now he wished he didtn have to get out.

Half an hour later he had dryed off and gotten his clothes on for the day. His usual undershirt with a light blue long sleeved shirt. He decided to wear some stretch pants instead of jeans. He combed his hair and put it up in a pony tail then left. When he opened the door he found kanna sitting up in bed, school clothes on and waiting for him. He blinked and had a frown.

"kanna, you should still be sleeping. Its only 6" she nodded and lifted up a foot into the air. Naraku looked at it and noticed it was an untie shoe, o yea, even though kanna was in the 6th grade she still couldnt tie a shoe and it not come undone with in the next 5 seconds. He laughed some and went over to her and sat next to her on the bed. She gently placed her foot ontop of his belly. It would have been his lap but the baby took care of that problem. Naraku just smiled and tied her shoe. After that foot was done she placed her other foot gently on his belly, he worked on that one and got up "want some eggs for breakfast?" she nodded "and toast?" he nodded "and toast"

when he got breakfast done and over with he noticed some pills on the counter. It was his pills the doctor had gave him for milk producing. He blushed just looking at it and knowing what it was gonna do later. But, he did it. He read the pill bottle. It said to take 2 a day, he got two out then went over to his milky green tea and poped the pills in and drank the rest of it. The pills tasted awful. But he did it for the baby.

For the next hour he and kanna just sat and watched tv to pass the time. Kanna wasnted to watch cartoons so naraku let her. Kanna was snuggled up on naraku as if he was a body pillow, having one arm around his back and the other over his chest ontop of his belly. She could feel her little sister kicking around and giggled whenever she kicked her. Naraku looked down at kanna as she nuzzled her nose into his belly. He blushed some and sat there, not wanting to ruin her little happy moment. When the time finally came they got there stuff and left for school. They was a bit early but neither one cared. Kanna just sat in narakus class room while waiting for other students to show up out side. Naraku ran some papers off once again and checked any notes the sub had left. His 3rd and 4th classes were well behaved and most of them didnt do there work. He threw the notes away. When students showed up some teachers did as well. Naraku walked kanna out to the court yard to the students and got himself a drink, when he returned to the class room there was a vase with some flowers on his desk. He blinked at it and walked over to them they were white daisy, this was probly the 15th time he had received flowers. Since his 3rd month he had received flowers on the 2, 12, and 22 of every month. He bet if there was a 32nd day he'd get 4 a month. He rubed the side of his head and took the flowers behind his desk to hide them. Strangely enough he appreciated getting them. He took them home and switched them out with the old ones. It never said who they was from, but he had a good idea of who it might be. When the bell rang the students rushed to get to there classes. Naraku stood next to his door to monitor the hall, sesshomaru came out of his class room and did the same.

as the kids walked by sesshomaru walked down to narakus room and stood right beside him. Naraku noticed this but payed no attention to him. Sesshomaru looked down at narakus belly then up to him "so how is everything?" naraku shifted his eye to sesshomaru then to his belly "...tight..." sesshomaru blinked, but chuckled when he realized he was talking about his shirt on his stomach

"why dont you buy new ones then?"

"cause I been to busy"

"well later tonight after inuyasha and kagomes party why dont you go buy new ones?"

"maybe I will" he huffed at sesshomaru. He heard a soft chuckled an felt a hand go around his back to his left hip. This is why he suspects sesshomaru must be the one giving him daisy every month. Not only cause he seemed to show interest in him since 2 months ago, but also cause he always smelled like daises on the day he got them. Naraku shifted and removed his hand from his hip "we are at school sesshomaru, your not suppose to touch fellow workers in affection." "maybe I wasnt" he smirked and placed a hand on narakus butt and grabed it. Naraku held back a shriek and slapped sesshomaru. 'keep your dam hands off me!!!" he said behind greet teeth. The bell then rang an naraku went into his class room. Sesshomaru stood there. A grin on his face and a hand print.

When naraku entered his students all stared at him. A vain poped up onto his head "get to work!!!" out of fear they did as they was told and pencils could be heard writing a mile away.

After school naraku took nanna home. She needed to get ready for the party as well. Once she was droped off, naraku went to get a few drinks. Some coke and one liquor bottel. What he wasnt gonna drink it. And while he was out and about, he decided to get some new clothes too. He needed new pants and some long sleeve shirts as well. He got a but load and then some, a few In his size and bigger for next month. He paid about $108, he almost fainted when he saw that, thank god kagura gave him some money when he droped off kanna.

When he arrived home he put the drinks on the counter and changed his clothes into one of the new ones he bought. Though he didnt want to, he did get a few blouses, only cause he didnt like having clothes that clung around his stomach and hips he put one a plain white blouse with some bigger bluejeans. Just as he got done there was a knock on the door, he opened the door and saw hakudoshi with kanna standing there. Hakudoshi sniffled, he still had a cold but it wasnt as bad since he had his medicine now. They waslked in and handed naraku the present kagura bought. "what did she get?" kanna layed the present on the couch and sat next to it, it was a big box and heavy too. Kanna wouldnt let him hold it so thats why she layed in on the couch. Both kanna and hakudoshi shruged. "kagura wraped it as soon as she got home last night" said hakudoshi as he plopped down on the other side of the huge box. Naraku shruged and turned the tv on for them 'did she say where were going?" kanna shruged along with hakudoshi. He sighed and sat next to him and watched childish cartoons. Hakudoshi looked at narakus shirt "are you wearing a blouse?" naraku rolled his eyes "you better not give me hell about it" he cut his eyes to him and hakudoshi looked the other way. Kanna looked at her dad and his clothes "you bought clothes that fit" he nodded "i dont like wearing tight fitting clothes, so while I bought the drinks I got me some clothes." kanna had a small smile on he face "i like your shirt daddy" naraku blushed a tad and smiled at her "thank you kanna" hakudoshi just snorted, but was booted off the couch with a back slap to the head. "get off the floor, I didnt hit you that hard" hakudoshi did as told and sat back at the couch. At 6:30 kagura showed up "ok naraku time to go" she picked up the huge present while kanna and hakudoshi followed her out to the car. Naraku grabed the drinks and set them in the cooler kagura got, once everyone was settled in they went out of the city to a small hut.

It was by a lake with a deck in back that went out onto it. Kagura grabed the present while hakudoshi draged the cooler out to the deck. Inuyasha had reserved the whole back deck just for them, he took the presents from kagura and set them next to the other 2 presents. The cooler was put next to the refreshments and kagome came out with a try of food "these are some snacks but dont get full on them" "especially you naraku" inuyasha joked "o haha very funny" he took a small sandwich and began eating it. 5 minutes later sesshomaru, rin, jaken and kouga showed up. Jaken put a present next to the small pile that was going on and some soda next to the cooler. Rin huged every one and went up to naraku, this was the second time shes seen him since hes been pregnant. She blinked and oohed at the size his belly had gotten sine 3 monthes ago "naraku you got huge!" he almost chocked on the small pickle he was eating, sesshomaru laughed and ruffled up rins hair "rin, be nice" she nodded and hugged naraku. She looked at his belly, placing a hand on it and rubing "its hard and warm" she giggled. Naraku placed a hand on the top of his belly as the tiny baby began to kick, she wasnt use to hearing another girl besides kanna. Sesshomaru guided rin to the snack bar and sat next to naraku, looking over his new clothing

"aww you already went shopping?"

"yea, while I bought the drinks I thought I just buy clothes while there"

sesshomaru nodded and begain rubing narakus stomach as well. Naraku didnt pay attention to him. He did it all the time when they was alone in the teachers lunch room, they wouldnt even be talking to each other and sesshomaru would walk right on up to him and randomly rub his belly. But having sesshomaru do it always felt good, it was like he new just where to rub and how to rub it. Naraku let out a small moan that only they could hear. Sesshomaru smirked and began rubing narakus back with his free hand. He let out another moan but it was still small "why do you always have to touch me each time we get close?" he shruged and went lower down his back, naraku arched as he hit the spot, right there where it always hurt him. Sesshomarus smirk got bigger and scooted closer to him. It was a good thing the snack bar was hiding them enough that the others couldnt see them. Narakus breathing started getting shorter and faster, he finally had enough and hit sesshomarus arms away "u need to stop that, we are in public" "so? Its not likes they havent see something like that before" naraku just rolled his eyes. Kanna walked up to him with a try full of small pickles and finger sandwiches "here daddy" naraku looked at the plate then took it "wow, thanks kanna" she nodded and grabed the empty seat next to him and got comfy. As the night draged on they finally got to the presents, but at that time it had gotten too cold so they moved indoors. The snack bar moved back into the kitchen on an empty table and the dinner was on the counters and stove. Kagome opened a present from kouga, it was 4 warm long sleeved shirts, both in men size and women sizes. Inuyasha opened the one from sesshomaru, it was a huge suitcase with wheels, inuyasha and kagome really needed something like that for when they went on vacations. Kagome opened the one from kagura and kanna and hakudoshi, it was a new alarm clock. Kagura glared at naraku from across the room. He just averted his gaze some where eles. The finally inuyasha opened the huge box "from" naraku. It was a brand new microwave. Both inuyasha and kagome got excited over that, they had been without one for 3 months, they used there old one so much it blew and they didnt have enough money to buy a new one. After they thanked everyone they moved to the kitchen to eat. There was roast turkey, ham and beef, there was salad some dressing and desert for later. Naraku had gotten a little of all, kanna only ate the turkey and ham, she liked cows so she avoided eating any thing made from them. Hakudoshi on the other hand didnt care and would eat cows in kannas face just to mess with her, but he always got back slapped by kagura for doing that.

Naraku sat down on the couch with kanna right beside him, she would eat and rub his belly at the same time, food in one hand, rubing belly in the other. Naraku blushed as she did that, she just loved to feel his belly, lord naraku felt like Buddha. To bad he wasnt made of jade, he would have felt better about having his belly rubed then. Sesshomaru sat beside kanna with hakudoshi on the other side of him. Sesshomaru pretty much pestered hakudoshi about being in the 5th grade and not being at the middle school. Hakudoshi knew he was just trying to piss him off, and it was working too. Kagura noticed this and sat between them, giving sesshomaru a glare. He just turned his head the other way and ate a bit of his salad. At about 8:46 every one left, inuyasha and kagome stayed along with kouga to clean up. Naraku wanted to help but he really needed to get some sleep. So kagura him back home along with hakudoshi and kanna. They slepted at narakus house while kagura helped clean up. About 30 minutes later she came back for them and took'em back to there apartment to sleep in there beds. Naraku yawned and turned the tv off. Just as he was waddling down the hall to his bedroom he heard a knock at the door.

_Now who is it at 9 at night....._

he went back to the living room and opened the door. Sesshomaru stood there with a huge smiled on his face. Naraku glared at him

"what the hell do you want...." he continued to smile and held up a take out box

"kagome put some left overs in some boxes and kouga gave us one, were not gonna eat it really so I thought you would like it, seeing you didnt leave with any food" naraku growled a bit and snatched the box from him.

"can I come in?"

"you may certainly not! Its 9 at night and I plan to go to bed." he tried to shut the door but sesshomaru held it opened

"dont be like that naraku, I wont be long"

he huffed and rolled his eyes "5 mintues, then I want your ass out so I can sleep" sesshomaru laughed and entered "its friday naraku, I dont see why you want to go to bed so early?" naraku locked the door and went to put the food in the fridge. Sesshomaru looked around the apartment. It was very very small compared to his, the kitchen was wide open to the living room with half a bar separating it. The there was a small hallway that went to a storage room and hall closet across form it. Then there was narakus room that was a good size, almost like a master bed room with the bathroom in it. Sesshomaru went back to the living room and looked at naraku who just glared at him from the couch. "this is really small" he rolled his eyes "well thanks for your opining, no leave" he pointed to the door. Sesshomaru smiled at him "c'mon naraku, its only been 50 seconds." he rolled his eyes once more and just watched tv. Sesshomaru sat beside him and put an arm over narakus shoulders that was quickly taken off by him. Sesshomaru continued to smile, he put his hands back on narakus belly and back and rubed. Naraku arched his back again but held back a moan, he tried to move sesshomaru away from him but only made things worse. Sesshomaru grabed narakus arms and brought him close to him. Then he rubed narakus back even harder. Naraku moaned and was lost some where in the relief it gave him. He layed his chin on sesshomarus shoulder and almost fell asleep. But a quick kick from his baby brought him back. Sesshomaru smiled, narakus belly was in his lap after all so he could feel all the movement it made. Naraku quickly got up "ok now its time for you to leave" he put his hand on the knob of the door but sesshomarus hand grabed his. He pushed naraku lightly agents the wall and pined him there. Both his hands where beside his head. Naraku looked into sesshomarus eyes, he always found his eyes beautiful, they was soft looking and for some reason always reminded him of caramel. Sesshomaru closed the gap between them and put his leg in between narakus he bought his knee up to narakus parts and pushed up agents them, naraku moaned and was silenced by warm moist lips. His head was pushed up agents the wall, so he couldnt get away from him. He felt sesshomarus tongue in his mouth, traveling over every inch of his teeth and feeling his tongue. He moaned in the kiss as sesshomaru continued to kiss him and press his knee at him. He left go of one of his hands and brought it to narakus hip. He managed to lift a leg to his waist, or as far as he could get it, and felt narakus ass. He squeezed hard and earned another load moan from the pregnant half demon. He slid his hand down narakus pants to really feel his ass. Naraku tried to push him off with his now free hand, but he was getting more and more into the sensation sesshomaru was giving him. He eventually stop kissing naraku and let got of his other hand, he spun hims around till he faced the wall and was pressed agents it. Sesshomarus hands traveled up narakus blouse and over his belly till his got to narakus chest. They was slightly a pinkish color thanks to the pills, there was a small soreness to them but nothing big. Naraku moaned and pressed the top half of his body to the wall. Sesshomaru smirked and brought his hand back down to the hips. He brought narakus ass out some and began pulling down his pants. He brought them so far down then shoved a hand down the front part of narakus boxers. He teased him at first. Getting a series of grunts and moans form the guy. He he pulled narakus boxers down, he licked 2 of his fingers and shoved them into narakus butt. Naraku took a sharp intake of breath and felt a blush come to his face. He put his forehead onto the wall and balled his fist up. He wish he had something to grab onto right now, sesshomaru prepped him up and unziped his pants. Then he shoved his hard rock member into naraku. Naraku gasped and a long moan escaped him. Sesshomaru grined and kissed his neck. Naraku was already panting but this wasnt helping him. Sesshomaru kept one hand on half demons hip while the other went up and down narakus belly and chest. Sesshomaru was steady at first, slowly going itn and out of him while kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. Naraku was pressed up to the wall, trying hard not to squish his baby that had started getting active during all this. Sesshomaru could feel the baby moving all around in narakus tight stomach. He continued to rub while his thrust got quicker. Naraku was moaning and getting louder with every thrust. He tried to keep quiet but it was so hard to do so. "h-harder" he gasped out, sesshomaru looked up at him and nibbled on his ear "what did you say" he gave him one hard thrust and naraku gasper louder "h-h-harder.." he tried to catch his breath. Sesshomaru smirked and started thrusting harder. Naraku was panting with each thrust, he felt could feel himself getting closer to his climax, o how he with this would hurry up. The baby was doing flipflops aswell as kicks to his stomach. Sesshomaru bought his hand to one of narakus nipples and rubed his thumb over it. "ooooooo!!!" naraku gasped out. He earned an even harder thrust from that. Sesshomaru took his hand off narakus hip and went down his leg. He grabed ahold of it and picked it up. Now naraku was standing on one leg while the others knee was pressed to the wall and being squeezed to black and blue by sesshomaru. Naraku was getting closer now, he didnt now how much longer he could take it. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure threw him and hitting his sweet spot sent him to heaven. Sesshomaru went the back of narakus neck and started kissing him there. That was all it took, naraku came all over his underwear and wall.

* * *

|D so how was this? was it good for a first time writing a smex scene? lol u probably read better really lol, just remember if u review please dont be rude D|

1. about the 3 kids think, its pretty much the same, he created them from his body just like the anime so in a way there his 'kids' and only hakudoshi and kanna call him daddy, kagura just calls him whatever she wants lol


	4. half a month later

woo update! lol

* * *

When naraku finally came to it was morning. Visions of what happened last night flooded his head, hey had done it about 3 different times before the horny beast finally let him be. He opened his eyes and blinked as the sunlight shined on them. He slowly got his body to sit up and he looked around, the huge mess on the wall that he had made the first time was gone, so was the one on the kitchen floor and the couch that still looked wet. Naraku rubed his sleepy eyes and then he noticed, he was butt naked in the middle of the living room with the only thing giving him a shred of dignity was a small white cloth used for washing dishes.

_What the hell...that bastard striped me naked and ran off with my clothes!! _

oo now hes pissed, he got up slowly and having a hard time at that, once he stood up he held the small cloth in place,_ "_that horny bastard...." the door then swung open. Naraku shoot a horrified look to the door and a blush that was a brighter red then the sun itself. Sesshomaru chuckled and shut the door behind him. Naraku growled and pointed a finger at him

"you dam bastard! Where do you get off thinking that you can fuck some one all night long and think its funny for striping them in there birthday-suite an-" he stop in mid sentence when he noticed that sesshomaru had his clothes in his arms, all nicely folded and clean

"well after how messy we got last night I noticed your clothes had a good bit of our 'fun' on it so I took it down stairs and had them cleaned" he gaved them over to naraku and patted his cheek "and your welcome" he went to the kitchen and got out a pan and eggs "how many eggs do you eat?" naraku just stood there looking at his clothes.

"...naraku?"

he blinked and looked over at sesshomaru "huh?"

"i asked how many eggs do you eat?" he waved the pan in the air some and set it back on the stove and lite it "o....umm...4..." sesshomaru nodded and got out some orange juice "o...umm...u think you could make me some green tea as well?" sesshomaru nodded again and got the kettle ready. While he did that naraku went to his bathroom and ran some water in the tub. He noticed a few flaky white dots on his belly and legs. He ran his hands up the sides of his belly and to his chest. They had a small redish tint to them and stung a little when touched, he new he was producing milk now, his chest was gonna hurt for a while till his baby was born. He let the water fill up about half way then turned the water off. He was in the mood for a bath instead of a shower. He hoped into the hot water and sighed, rubbing the flakes off his belly and legs and inner thighs. He grabed a small washrag and a bottle of body wash and started scrubbing all over. After washing the soap off he got his hair wet and soaped it up well. While doing so sesshomaru walked in and smiled at him. Naraku noticed this out of the corner of his eye "go away" he just chuckled and sat on the toilet next to him "why so grumpy?, did I keep you up last night?" "as a matter of fact yes you did! Cause of you I didnt get to sleep till 3 and as a bonus I was kicked in the ribs god knows how many times" sesshomaru just laughed, this didnt make him happy one bit "you think this is funny!" he shook his head 'no, but how you say it is" "how the fuck is that funny to you!" he shruged and scooted closer to him "you look cute when your pissed" "well it better not happen often, or one of us is gonna end up dead and its not me" he glared at sesshomaru and started rinsing the soap out. Sesshomaru grabed him a towel and helped him stand up. Naraku snatched the towel away and dryed his hair off. After a helping hand from the dog demon on getting him dressed, naraku waddled into the kitchen with him not far behind. When naraku sat down he saw his plate of 4 eggs, some bacon and french toast on the side he blinked and looked up at sesshomaru who took the kettle off the stove and brought it to him. "i need some milk too" he nodded and fetched some milk, he layed that on the table along with narakus pills. He narrowed his eyes at sesshomaru who just continued to look at him with a grin on his face. Naraku poured some tea and milk into his cup and poped 2 pills into his mouth and drank it down with the tea.

After breakfast naraku layed down on the couch and grabed the blanket ontop of it. He spread it out on his body and layed his head on the arm of the couch. Sesshomaru took out his cell and check it, then placing it back into his pocket. "well I have to go now, ill see you another time" he gave one last grin to naraku then left.

_Thank god, I thought he would never leave_

he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 2 hours later he could his cell ringing he rolled over and covered up his head, but still the ringing went on. He sighed and got up, sleeply walking to the counter and picking up his phone

"what"

"......"

"....who is it, if you got nothing to say then hang the fucking phone up"

"..d-daddy"

_o shit...its kanna_

"o kanna...im sorry baby, I didnt mean to cuss you out like that"

"did I wake you up from a nap again..." kanna had a knack for calling him right when he was in a middle of a good nap.

"nono, I wasnt.....ok maybe I was, but what do you need?"

"....i...i thought you was gonna take me and hakudoshi to the zoo today..."

"...the zoo.....oo....umm.." that right, last sunday he had promised to take them since it rained too badly to go then.

"...if you dont want too kagura said she would take the day off and take us" naraku could tell she was tearing up. her voice was high pitched and crackled. She always loved going to the zoo and she loved it more when he took her, and if hakudoshi went too it was like going to disneyland, going out with her two favorite guys in the world.

"no no I can take you sweetie, I promised I would, you just get ready and ill be over to walk you two to the car. Ok?"

kanna nodded "thank you daddy" he smiled and hung up. He got warmer clothes on and some shoes. After he laced his right shoe and stood up and got a swift kick right beside his outie. He winced and rubed his tummy "hey they baby girl, you wake up now?" he felt a fluttering movement and she stretched, she pushed her feet out making his belly longer then it was and shifted to make his belly shrink and widened on the sides. He laughed, placing his hands on his sides and pushing her back in. she wasnt happy about that, she gave a couple of kicks to his belly then calmed back down. Naraku just patted his belly and grabed his jacket that didnt fit cause of her. It was the only one he owned an he didnt know why he didnt buy a new one while at the store the other night.

He walked down stairs and to the other apartment acrosse the street where kagura was zipping hakudoshis jacket and loosing up his scarf a bit. It had gotten colder now since it was it the middle of october, and naraku normaly liked this kind of weather, but since he was pregnant it messed with his moodswings and he started to get uncomfortable with the weather. Kanna waved to naraku as he crossed the street and to where they stood. Kanna ran over to him as soon as he got onto the side walk and hugged his legs "shesh kanna, its only been a day since you last saw me" he joked and ruffled up her white hat with the fluff ball on top. Kagura walked hakudoshi over and reached into her purse for something "heres some money incase they overload you with buying gifts at the store, and some for lunch, also when you get home do you mind doing the laundry for me?" she put her hands together and looked up at him sweetly, naraku sighed "fiiiine" he moaned. Kagura smiled and huged him and the kids "ill see you two tonight at dinner, and hakudoshi you behave" "yes ma'am" he rolled his eyes, he was always good for naraku, just cause he acted like the little devil he was to her didnt mean he did the same with his dad. They then went there separate ways.

Once they found a parking spot they paid for entrance and the first thing naraku heard "daddy I gotta go" naraku looked down at both kids who had unpleasant looks on there faces "why didnt you two go at home?" "kagura was late for work and rushed us out" said hakudoshi, naraku sighed and took them both to the gift shop for the restroom. While naraku waited he watched a few kids crowed around there mother, begging her to buy whatever it was they had found. The mother just laughed and took them both to the counter to pay. Naraku watched them leave and turned round, when he did he just about walked into a tower of monkeys, he giggled at the funny expressions each one had. He picked up a monkey that was sticking its tongue out, as he examined it he felt a few light kicks to his belly. He placed a hand on the small bumps he saw and rubed it "no baby, you cant have this yet, maybe when your older" he got a few hard kicks and her rolling round. He just laughed at her, seemed like she was having a fit that he said no. as he placed the money back he felt a tug on the back of his jaked the turned around. Kanna was all done and pointing out the window to a small snack bar 'daddy can we get some drinks?" naraku thought for a second "uhhh, lets wait a little later on, so that way you and hakudoshi wont be having to pee again" she nodded, and at about that time hakudoshi came out "and if you got to pee again I want you to tell me, not taking a squat next to the flamingo pen again like last time" he narrowed his eyes at him and hakudoshi just whistles and shifted his weight on his feet.

They had past the monkey cage, the zebra pen and rhino pen and was making there way to the elephant pen. While this all happened kanna would hug narakus belly and tell her little sister about the animal they saw. Narkau blushed at all times cause people would look and giggle about the cute site. Hakudoshi would pat his belly from time to time and maybe put his ear on it just so hear his littlest sisters heart beating. But even though naraku blushed a lot he still smiled at them.

_Why must they hang on to you every second_

he gave his belly a good rub as they walked up to the fence where the elephants where. Kanna looked up at the huge gray mass as it swung its trunk around with a tree branch on the end. Kanna scooted closer to naraku and kissed his belly "see sissy, thats a elephant, there really big and have a loooong nose" naraku patted her head as she talked to her. Hakudoshi, who was on the other side of naraku looked up at him

"hey dad?"

"..yes hakudoshi?"

"have you thought of a name for her yet" he gently poked the side of narkus huge tummy

"...no....acutally I havent done a thing for her yet except a few clothes and 2 things of dipers"

hakudoshi nodded "where you gonna put her?"

"i dont know...i dont have any ro-" just then he hear a high pitch voice

"hiiii narkku!!" and then some small arms wrapping around his leg. "what the?" he looked down and saw the top of rins head as she snuggled into his leg "hi hakudoshi and kanna!" "hi rin!" said kanna. Naraku growled when he heard another familiar voice "well what a surprise to meet you here naraku?" he turned his head and saw sesshomaru along with jaken walking up to them. "what the fuck are you doing here" sesshomaru just smiled and wraped an arm over his shoulder "calm down, I relized it had been a while since I took rin to the zoo and thought I do it today since I have nothing eles to do" he had a sneeky grin on his face "lier" naraku mumbled under his breath. Kanna and rin crowed around narakus belly and started talking to the little baby inside him "hey baby~" said rin as she kissed his outie. Naraku blushed more and looked away. Sesshomaru just chuckled to himself and looked down, watching the two girl giggle over a baby in narakus belly. Hakudoshi sighed and looked over at the lemurs cage "hey dad can we go look at the lemurs?" naraku nodded and all three kids ran over to them. Sesshomaru told jaken to go with them so it was just him and naraku. Naraku looked away from him and had his face brought back around by a strong hand. "whats the matter naraku, dont like me for what happened last night?" he smiled "...horny beast" he called him. Sesshomaru laughed and patted his shoulder "well I didnt hear you complaining once last night" naraku had a small pink blush as he watched the elephant play with a tire swing. Sesshomaru smiled still and watched as well

"..soo I over heard you talking to hakudoshi about he baby and things."

"so..."

"so what was it that you was gonna saw about not having any for the baby?"

naraku sighed and folded his arms over his belly "i really dont know where to put her....i dont have any room...."

"they why dont you buy a bigger apartment?"

"cause unlike you I cant afford one, not on a teachers pay anyway"

sesshomaru nodded and had a look of deep thought "well....me, jaken and rin are moving"

"well good for you"

"let me finish first" naraku sighed "what?"

"were moving and the house I bought is pretty big, its got 6 rooms and 4 baths in it. 3 of the rooms got baths and one is down stairs" naraku blinked and looked up at him "are you suggesting for me to move in with you guys?" sesshomaru nodded "i know you probably figured this out already, but I do love you. And I wanna help rather you like it or not" naraku sighed "i know you love me....but...." he stratched the back of his head, he did have some feelings for the tall demon but they was no where close to the ones he had for him. Sesshomaru looked down at him "i know you dont, or much have feelings for me, but please accept my offer" naraku looked up at him "..how far away is it?" "why dose it matter?" "cause I dont wanna be far away form kanna and hakudoshi...i love them more then anything in the world and it would hurt me if I was more then a few blocks away" it was sesshomarus turn to sigh now, he looked down at the sad look naraku had on his face then to the three children over a the lemur cage. "the house is out of the city of course..but..." he looked down at naraku who still looked hurt about even thinking about moving far away from his kids "but...if you do wanna live with us...ill look for a house a bit closer to your kids, im not making any promises but ill try to find one as close as I can" he looked at naraku who nodded, but still with the hurt look. He leaned on sesshomaru some and hugged him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Half a month later, sesshomaru had finally gotten naraku to move in with him, he found a new house close to an exit that had a road that went straight to the apartments where he use to live. The house had the same number of rooms but had 5 bathrooms. All rooms had a view of the garden behind the house that was covered in snow, in the middle of it was a pool that they could swim in once it was warmer. The house was close to a park and closer to the school hakudoshi and rin went to. Sesshomaru and naraku was a bit farther away from DMS but there was a road they took every morning that got them there on time. Kagura had to start taking kanna to school since her bus never came near the apartments like hakudoshis did.

Since naraku lived with a rich demon he was able to afford more clothing and much needed toys for they baby, thought nararku was far along in his 8th month he still had much do to still for the babys room. With jakens help he was able to paint the room, got the crib up and diaper changing station up, was able to put together a self swinging baby seat and was pretty much able to get the whole room organized, but some stuff was still needed, or for him it felt like it. Just last week naraku had took his maternity leave at school, this upset kanna very much when she found out after a few days when he didnt show up for school. She missed her dad very much since he no longer lived across from them, kagura told naraku that all she did now was mope around the house, though he did talk to her over the phone he could tell all she wanted was to see him. Naraku was pretty much the same way, he missed his little girl much but he rarely left the house now unless he had to go grocery shopping with sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had also noticed that naraku was missing his kids so as a surprise that day after school he went and picked up kanna and hakudoshi from school, completely unaware by naraku.

While naraku waited for sesshomaru to come home he did some laundry, it was sooo nice to do laundry in a house again, now he didnt have to go down to the laundry mat when the laundry was broke or wait in a huge line at the apartments again. Naraku folded up a dress that belonged to rin, and some small pants that was hers too. He waddled down the hallway to her bed room and then to his and sesshomarus. He hung up there clothes and took a quick break on the bed, he had gotten much bigger now which made it even harder to move around. He looked down at his belly, pulling up his shirt and rubing the hard rock skin, his baby became less active due to less room. But she did move around enough to get his attention now. And thanks to the medicine that the doctor had given him half a month ago, he had about b cup sized chest, which some how turned sesshomaru on whenever he caught naraku shirtless. As naraku sat there rubing his belly he heared the front door shut and then sesshomaru calling to him

"naraku were home!" naraku smiled, he was happy that he finaly got some company now besides the toad demon. He slowly got up and to the living room. When he got there naraku was tackled to the couch by two white headed kids

"DADDY!"

"hakudoshi! Kanna!!" he pulled them both up and wraped his arms around them and hugging tightly "ooo im so happy to see you two again!" kanna and hakudoshi wraped both there arms around his neck and huged him tightly. He kissed them both and looked up at sesshomaru, who just smiled at naraku and took a picture of the happy moment. Kanna sat beside naraku, getting close to him and his huge belly "wow daddy, your huge" he giggled and nodded "your sisters done a lot of growing" kanna agreed and placed her ear on his belly. She smiled as she felt some light movements along her cheek. Hakudoshi just looked at his belly and then his chest "..you got boobs" he then poked one and earned a good wack upside the head and fell to the ground "now I didnt hit you that hard!, get your ass up off the floor!" harkudoshi did as told and looked at him with a evil grin. Naraku rolled his eyes and watched as rin too began playing with the baby. "have you thought of any names yet daddy?" asked kanna. "no im afraid not, im still in a battle with a couple of names" he sighed "i hope think of one before shes born" hakudoshi agreed "i dont want a namless sister" "well I dont want a namless child." he chuckled.

Hakudoshi and kanna stayed till dinner time, for dinner sesshomaru cooked up a huge turkey, stuffing, cranberry and some pea casserole. Naraku blinked and looked up at him "sesshomaru, thanksgiving isnt until next week" the tall demon laughed "I know but this its better to have 2 thanksgivings then just one" he pointed to hakudoshi and kanna that was at the other end of the table beside naraku. Naraku nodded and smiled down at his two kids. They all ate everything except half the turkey, and just when naraku didnt think he could eat anymore, sesshomaru brought out some cool-whip and pumkin pie, he glared at sesshomaru as he walked in with it, mostly cause he hid the pie from him and didnt say a thing about dessert until it was time for it. And of course naraku just about hurt himself eating it. His shirt had become tighter now and threaten to roll up his belly. Kanna laughed her head off as she watched her dad fought with his shirt to keep it down, at the 7th round he gave up and just let the dam think roll right up to his swollen chest. Kanna went over to him and kissed his stretched skin next to his outie. At about 7 kagura showed up to pick kanna and hakudoshi up. Naraku walked them to the front door ad hugged each of them

"ill miss you two, be good for kagura ok"

"ok" they said

kanna gave naraku a kiss and hugged his neck "ill miss you daddy"

"ill miss you too baby, but maybe by the next time I see you ill have your little sister ready for you to hold" he smiled, kanna smiled to and went to hug sesshomaru "thank you sesshomaru" he nodded and patted her on the head. Naraku hugged hakudoshi and kissed his cheek "eww dad!" he rubbed at his cheek and naraku laughed at him "well I didnt want you to feel left out" "trust me I wasnt" he scoffed as he was still wiping his cheek.

They walked out to the car and waved bye as they left. Naraku did the same and stayed there in the front door till the turn the corner to leave. Naraku sighed sadly and felt 2 arms snake around his waist and under his belly "come inside now, I dont want you getting sick" he nodded and went in with him. He helped sesshomaru and jaken clean up and then took a nice hot bath. While he relaxed in it he heard the door open and sesshomaru walking in with his night pants in hand "there enough from for a third person" he chuckled, naraku just giggled and sat up. The tub was a jacuzzi so there was plenty of room in it. Sesshomaru striped down and got in and crawled over to naraku and kissed him gently on the lips

"so how did you like your surprise?"

"i loved it, thank you sesshomaru" sesshomaru smiled and continued to kiss him.

* * *

a/n: lol hes getting close, expect another bad/good/somewhatgood smex scene in next chapter lol


	5. when the lights go out

sorry i took so long, we had a death in the family just a few weeks ago so i stopped typing, and sorry this is short but hey atleast i updated :3

* * *

During the night a storm blew in. the thunder was loud, the lighting was very bright, and the wind blew so hard it shook the windows. Naraku rolled over and took a look out the shaky window.

_This is gonna be one hell of a night..._

he rolled onto his otherside towards sesshomaru and layed his head on his shoulder. Just then the power went out, naraku reopened his eyes as a scared little girl ran in and jumped into bed beside sesshomaru. This, of course, woke sesshomaru up and he rubed his eyes "what the hell rin...." she looked up at him scared "my nightlight went out..." she whined a little. Sesshomaru sighed and sat up, moving rin closer to naraku and getting a shirt and shoes on. "ill be back in a minute" he went down stairs, grabed a flashlight and went to the laundry room to check the power box.

Naraku rolled back onto his back and tried to sleep, but rin shook so much she shook the whole bed. "rin, calm down, nothing is going to get you cause of the lights being out" rin looked do him and snuggled closer "i-i know...but I hate the dark...." naraku sighed to himself and huged the girl close. After 2 hours the lights came back on, naraku walked rin back to her room to assure her that there was no monsters in her room

_its funny...shes not scared of demons but shes scared of monsters....ironic..._

he looked in her closet, looked in her little bathroom and under her bed, once she was comfortable with that she hopped back into bed. Naraku kissed her little forhead and turned her nightlight back on then left. Once he got back to his room sesshomaru had just gotten done setting there clock back to the right time. Naraku eased back into the bed and under the covers where he resumed his sleeping position. Sesshomaru looked over at him and had a small smirk on his face, he rubed narakus back, earning a moan from him.

"sesshomaru...not now, im trying to sleep" he said as he turned his head to him

sesshomaru just continued to smirk and rubed the small of his back harder, getting a bit louder moan.

"sesshomaru, stop" and he did, but his hand went eles were and started to rub his manhood. Naraku just about jumped up as he gasped "sesshomaru!!" sesshomaru chuckled as he pined naraku down so he couldnt get up. He then rubed his erection agents narakus small one. Naraku moaned and tried to get sesshomaru off him, but that wasnt working. He sleped in between narakus legs to get closer to his erection and rubed harder with his. Naraku gave a long moan and was now starting to pant, he glared up at sesshomaru "you dam bastard.." he just smiled evilly and leaned in to give naraku a deep kiss. He rolled his tounge over narakus teeth and played with his tounge, feeling every part of his mouth. Naraku moaned into the kiss and sesshomaru went deeper, he wraped his legs around sesshomarus waist and squeezed him. Sesshomaru knew he was getting hard just like he was, he broke away form the kiss and worked on taking narakus pants off. He came face to face with narakus harden length and teased the tip of it. Naraku panted hard and growled, he hated to be teased. Sesshomaru took off his pants and stuck 2 fingers out at naraku. He knew what that meant and took them into his mouth, pressing his tounge to the fingers and coating them in his saliva, making sure they was nice and moist. When sesshomaru pulled his fingers away a strand of narakus spit connected them. He positioned narakus entrance with his manhood and stuck his fingers in. working them in the small whole to make it relax and stretched for when he was ready to take him. Naraku watched him as he stuck 2 more fingers into him, he moaned loudly as he felt one of sesshomarus 9inch nails find a sweet spot. Sesshomaru smiled and hit it a few more times to get a growl out of him. Once he removed his fingers from narakus entrance he shoved his length into him.

* * *

XD im such a tease


End file.
